


Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

by Teddy1008



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Alpha Edward Style, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam, Alpha Marcel Styles, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Discipline, Double Penetration, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, Hair Pulling Kink, Handcuffs, Harry has a huge pregnancy kink, Ice Play, Incest, Kink Negotiation, Leashes, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paddling, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Temperature Play, They're wolves so it's okay, Triple Penetration, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: 18 year old Louis Tomlinson is finally of legal age to be assigned to an Alpha. What he wasn’t expecting was for him to match with three Alphas — the Styles triplets, Harry, Edward, and Marcel. Not to mention — they’re bloody rich. It seems like everything is perfect. Unfortunately, that just had to be proved wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story! :) Enjoy, and tell me what you thought!

“Mum, don’t worry, I’ll be fine!”

Jay sniffled. “My baby boy is all grown up,” she whimpered into Mark’s chest, who patted her back in comfort.

“It’s time you let him go,” Mark said gently. “He’s grown up now and he’s ready.”

“I can’t believe it was 5 years ago he took the test and came out as an Omega! He’s so young, he’s still a baby!” Jay sobbed.

“Hey! I’m manly,” Louis argued with a frown, and then mouthed, ‘sorry’ when Mark gave him a stern look that clearly told him not to upset his mum even more.

Jay regained her composure after five minutes, sniffling and wiping her tears away. Mark placed a hand on her shoulder and said gently, “Jay, the box.”

Louis watched as his mum fetched a red velvet box from the drawers in the hallway, and said to Louis, “This is a present for your Alpha when you’re matched with him.”

Partners usually exchanged gifts to show that they were grateful to be matched with each other, but there was also a more important point in exchanging gifts. It was to show that they would gradually grow to love, care, and trust each other.

“You mean _if,_ ” Louis said pointedly in reply to his mum.

“Lou,” Mark said sternly. “You know for a fact that not being matched with anyone is very rare.”

“Yeah, but it’s me! I always manage to do the impossible.” Louis rolled his eyes. “Like the time I was stretching and I tripped over a pot of flower that was _on a stand_? Or the time I almost ate a frog that snuck into my sandwich!”

Not waiting for a response, Louis hesitantly opened it. He gasped. It was beautiful. His mum and stepdad had gotten a silver bracelet embedded with bluish-green jewels. It sparkled even in the gloomy light that lit up the hallway and Louis knew it would shine even more in the sunlight.

“It’s beautiful, mum and dad,” he whispered. “I hope my Alpha likes it,” he added a bit sadly.

“He will,” Mark said.

Louis frowned. “How do you know it’s a he and not a she?”

“Just a feeling,” Mark replied with a laugh. “To be honest, I don’t know.”

They stood there laughing for a few moments, until a loud squeal of “Louis!” was heard. His sisters rushed towards him, his mum and stepdad quickly moving out of the way, and they jumped on Louis.

Laughing, Louis playfully shoved and tickled his sisters while holding onto the railway of the stairs to make sure he wouldn’t lose his balance.

“You gonna leave, Lou?” Phoebe asked, eyes slowly filling with tears.

“Yeah, but I’ll be back, don’t worry. I need to get my stuff before moving into my Alpha’s house anyway.”

“What if your Alpha’s mean to you?” Daisy whined.

“Then I’ll leave and tell him that he and I don’t match very well,” Louis said, ruffling her hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to come and visit lots of times.”

“How much?”

“Louis, it’s time to go.”

“Noooooo,” they all whined in unison.

Louis laughed, gave them each a kiss on the head and said, “Sorry, girls. Love you!” He hopped in the car with his mum, who was starting the car.

When they were driving into the parking lot, Jay said softly, “You sure you don’t want me to go in there with you? I mean, you have to take a test on your limits and what you enjoy and meet your Alpha after, and—”

Louis laughed and kissed his mum on the cheek. “Mum, I’ll be fine, I promise. And if I’m not sure about something on the test I’ll ask someone there. Promise.”

Jay sighed and pulled up in a parking space. “Okay, then, Boobear,” she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek back. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Louis grinned. He waved, trying not to show his nervousness, and entered the large building. He stepped into a door, the only door in the hallway, and coughed awkwardly when the lady there didn’t see him.

She jumped, glared and huffed, “Disrespectful, young man! I can tell you’re going to be a handful for your Alpha.”

“Sorry,” Louis began to apologize, biting his lip.

He was such a screw up.

Grumbling, she motioned for him to sit in a chair and said, “There’ll be someone to bring you into a private room. A doctor will check your current health, your weight, your height, and see the level of your fertility. Be respectful at all times.” With that, she sat back down on her chair and stared at her computer screen, occasionally typing furiously.

Louis itched to move; he never managed to stay still for a long time. He really didn’t want to anger the lady behind the desk though, it would just set a bad impression on him and he doubted that would end well for him. Sighing, he fiddled with the red velvety box in his hands, occasionally running a finger over it.

He thankfully didn’t have to wait too long; after around five minutes, a Beta with balding hair but kind eyes called for him to enter. Nervously, Louis entered the doctor’s room, placing the box safely in his pocket. He couldn’t even imagine what would happen if he lost the gift his mum and dad probably paid a fortune for!

“Hello, Louis,” the doctor smiled. “You can call me Dr. Keith. Nervous?”

“A bit, yeah,” Louis answered, watching the doctor get out a pen and place it on the clipboard. “We’re not going to do a lot right now because your Alpha will later take you to a checkup. All Alphas do eventually.”

Louis grinned and watched as the doctor continued speaking. “Would you prefer to start by taking your height or doing a body checkup?”

“Umm …” Louis bit his lip and hesitantly said, “Could we maybe do the body checkup first and then do all of that other stuff?”

“Of course,” Dr. Keith answered with a relaxed smile. “Always tell me if you’re uncomfortable with something and we can stop, slow down and talk about it, yeah?”

“Okay,” Louis answered.

The doctor got out a stethoscope and said, “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Louis shivered a little at the cold touch on his chest and slowly his back. Dr. Keith checked his ears, eyes and mouth next, saying with an easy smile, “Good, everything’s going great right now.”

Louis was relieved until he realized the checkup wasn’t over yet. He hesitated when the doctor said to stand on the scale. He was a bit self-conscious of his body shape. He let out another puffy breath of relief when the doctor smiled once more and said, “That’s a good average weight to be at. Now, your height.”

Louis was relieved when the checkup was finished. However, he was shocked at the amount of papers the test had when the doctor handed him it. It was five pages in total, and they were all questions.

“I know, it’s a lot. Time goes by very quickly as you write this test. Remember, just be honest, be yourself. That’s the only way you’ll be matched perfectly, yeah? Most of them are multiple choice questions and there are some long answer questions on the front page. This is just to make sure you understand what’ll be your life from now on and to make sure you completely understand the concept.”

Louis nodded. He took the pencil the Beta offered, sat down where Dr. Keith indicted him to, a desk in the corner, and sighed. It felt like he was taking a test at school. However, this was obviously a much more important test than any other test he had taken in school.

This test would determine his future.

 _I can do this_ , Louis told himself. _It won’t be that hard._

**Q1. What does BDSM stand for?**

Louis rolled his eyes. This answer was easy. He picked up the pencil and began to write.

**Answer: _The B stands for Bondage. The D stands for both Dominance and Discipline, the S stands for sadism and submission. The M stands for masochism._**

This was going to be easy. Louis read the next question.

**Q2. Are you willing to have more than one Alpha?**

**Answer: _Yes, I’m very willing to have more than one Alpha. ~~The more attention for me!~~_**

He crossed out the last part a few times; it just made him sound bratty. So far, the test was going fine. It wasn’t as hard as he had been expecting.

**Q3. Are you willing to get double or more penetration and have multiple orgasms in one day?**

_Oh my dear god._

This wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought.

An hour later, Louis double checked his answers before giving it to Dr. Keith. “Done?” the doctor asked with a smile.

“No, but that’s why I’m handing it to you,” Louis said, his sassiness getting the better of him. Eyes wide, he blurted, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that! I’m a horrible Omega!”

Instead of getting angry like Louis expected him to, the doctor roared with laughter and it took him at least a minute to recover. “Oh, you’re gonna be a good handful for your Alpha,” the doctor said, still chuckling and shaking his head.

“Sorry,” Louis offered with a smile.

Still letting out the occasional chuckle, the doctor said, “Alright, I’m going to give this to the test markers and the matchers. Now all you have to do is wait in the room across this one. You’ll eventually get a file of your Alpha, of their preferences, et cetera.”

“Okay, thanks, Dr. Keith,” Louis said politely, hoping to make up for the sass.

“Just doing my job,” the doctor replied.

Louis stepped out of the doctor’s room and entered the room the doctor had indicated to. Inside, he found four girls and 5 boys inside, nine in total and ten including him.

He sat down at the only chair left, which was beside a blonde boy with blue eyes. “Hey,” the boy said.

“Hi,” Louis replied, glancing around to try and figure out if they were allowed to talk.

“We’re allowed to talk until someone comes in and gives us our Alpha’s file,” the boy answered the unspoken question.

“Okay,” Louis said with a relieved face. “I’m Louis Tomlinson, by the way.”

“Niall Horan.”

“Are you nervous?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, I guess, I mean, this _is_ going to determine our future,” Niall pointed out and Louis nodded in agreement as the blond continued speaking. “This can go both ways. One, it can end up horribly and I could get an abusive Alpha who beats me for all of my mistakes. Two, I could end up with a loving, caring Alpha who is gentle and cares for me and my needs.”

Louis bit his lip and asked timidly, “Does that really happen?”

“What?” Niall glanced at him with a frown.

“The beating thing you said,” Louis mumbled. “Do Alphas actually beat us?”

“I’ve heard stories.” Niall shrugged.

Feeling more frightened than before, Louis opened his mouth to say something but the door was flung open and immediately the room became silent.

A Beta lady with dyed red hair barked, “Heads down! Be respectful at all times!” When everyone seemed to be in the way she wanted them to be, she growled, “I’m going to give you Omega lot your partner’s files. Then your Alphas will come in to have your first meeting. Behave, or you might end up as a reject Omega.”

Louis shivered. Being a reject Omega was one of the worst things possible that could happen. After being rejected by the Alpha, you would be permitted to take the test again after six months.

Louis’ file was tossed to him when the lady called for his name and he sat back down. He was tempted to open the file, but before he could the door opened and the Alphas began to file in. The lady disappeared immediately and Louis dropped his head.

A shadow fell over him and he froze, not even breathing. The shadow was completely still as well and Louis itched to move. He took a glance up but all he saw were skinny jeans and strong-looking chest. Before he could get a good look at his Alpha’s face, he spoke.

“I don’t recall telling you to look up.”

Louis froze and immediately dropped his eyes back down to the ground. He held his breath. His Alpha had a low, gravelly voice and talked a bit slow, and Louis tried to imagine how he looked.

“You can look up.”

Louis timidly raised his head and swallowed his gasp. The man standing in front of him was ruggedly handsome, especially with those emerald green eyes and curly hair that looked soft and was fairly long but didn’t quite go past his ears. He wore a red checkered shirt with two of the buttons unbuttoned, proudly showing off his chest and black skinny jeans. To show off his perfectness even more, he wore neat brown boots.

But what made Louis even more shocked than his handsome Alpha was the fact that there were two more men who stayed silent. The Alpha on the furthest to the right had similar curly hair to the man in the middle; they were nearly identical except for the fact that his eyes were a darker green – a forest green. He was the opposite in clothing style, and it was obvious. This Alpha wore black skinny jeans and a black work shirt. It was long-sleeved but he had rolled it up to his lower elbows. Hot.

The man on the furthest left was quite the opposite looking from the other two. Sure, he had green eyes that were the palest out of the trio but what made him different was the fact that he wore nerdy but hot glasses that was perched on his perfect nose and straight hair that was combed neatly. He was donning a plain white shirt with a beige coloured sweater vest and also wore black skinny jeans.

Louis was beginning to wonder what it was with the three dominant men and skinny jeans.

“Surprised?” the man in the middle asked with a grin.

Louis almost fainted when the dimples practically shone with perfectness.

“Harry Styles. I’m the hot one out of us,” he joked and stuck a hand out.

Louis stared and then shook hands.

“I’m Marcel. I like to call myself the sensible and smart one.”

“Louis Tomlinson,” Louis answered faintly.

The three of them turned expectantly to the one man who hadn’t introduced himself. Forest green eyes stared steadily back and Louis bit his lip, wondering if he had done something wrong already.

Marcel sighed and said, “That’s Edward. He doesn’t like to socialize, but don’t worry, he’ll warm up to you. I’m the youngest by the way, and Edward’s the oldest. Harry here ended up being middle triplet but he acts the youngest.”

“I don’t like this place; can we go somewhere else,” Harry whined.

“There’s a café nearby,” Marcel said. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Harry put an arm around Louis and surprisingly Louis didn’t mind. “I’m very pleased to meet you,” Harry was saying as they walked out of the building, ignoring the others.

At the café, Louis continued giving glances at the three Doms, trying to figure out the differences between the triplets.

Harry was just bubbly, innocent, and happy, his eyes sparkling in that beautiful shade of pure green. He was pure confidence. Edward, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He had yet to speak yet, just listening quietly to whatever Louis said. His face showed no emotion and his eyes remained the cold, crisp shade of forest green. Marcel seemed to be the shiest out of the trio, as if he was worried about what Louis thought of him.

Louis blinked when he realized that someone was speaking to him and he was completely tuning them out. “Sorry, what?” he said, a bit sheepishly.

“Any siblings?”

For a few seconds, Louis couldn’t believe that Edward had actually talked. He had a low voice that wasn’t quite as high as Marcel’s. He didn’t talk as slowly as Harry did though.

“Erm, yeah,” Louis stammered when the forest green eyes stared at him unblinkingly, again with no emotion. “Six sisters and a brother.”

Edward just nodded.

Louis shivered a bit at the café’s AC; it was a bit cold inside considering it was fall. Harry must’ve seen the shiver, though. He jumped up and said, “Lou’s cold, guys. Can we take him somewhere else? Our house, maybe?”

“Babe, you gotta ask Lou first,” Marcel said patiently.

“It’s fine with me,” Louis said quickly when Harry pouted. “We could get to know each other even better.”

And that was how it was.

They hopped into the Porsche, which Louis couldn’t take his eyes off of. Marcel sat behind the wheel, Edward in the passenger seat and Harry beside Louis.

Louis decided now wouldn’t be a bad time to read the files he had been given. He opened the brown envelope and pulled out the package. On the front page was Harry, with his adorable dimples and brilliant smile and perfect curls.

**Name: Harry Styles**

**Age: 20**

**Gender: Male**

Then was some information about Harry – his favourite hobbies, favourite things to do, etc. Then Louis got to the important part – Harry’s reds, yellows, and greens. Red meant something that Harry would never do. Yellow was something he would willing to try but wasn’t sure if he would enjoy it, and green was, put simply, ‘ _hell yeah, I don’t mind doing that with my Omega!’_.

**_Greens:_ **

**-Ageplay**

**-Examinations (Doctor and patient relationship)**

**-Daddy kink**

**-Anal sex**

**-Oral sex (giving and receiving)**

**-Anal plugs (under clothes as well)**

**-Anal beads (under clothes as well)**

**-Vibrators**

**-Dildos**

**-Double/triple penetration**

**-Rimming**

**-Phone sex**

**-Tickling**

**-Collars (in private)**

**-Spanking (with hand, paddles, rulers, hairbrushes, and crops)**

**-Orgasm control/denial**

**-Chastity cages**

**-Kneeling**

**-Lectures for misbehavior**

**-Massages**

**-Standing in the corner (submissive being punished)**

**-Ice play/temperature play**

**-Blindfolds**

**-Handcuffs**

**-Hair pulling**

**-Praise kink**

**-Pregnancy kink**

Louis gulped at the last one. He would definitely be pregnant at least once, for sure. Not that he minded, he loved the fact that he would be giving new lives to the world. It was just … scary.

**_Yellows:_ **

**-Belting (punishment)**

**-Animal roles**

**-Collars (in public)**

**-Humiliation, verbal (private)**

**-Scratching**

**-Wax play**

**-Caning**

**-Enemas**

**-Diapers (submissive wears)**

That wasn’t much; Louis’ yellows were similar, except for one – humiliation. He hated the feeling of being humiliated, whether in public or private. He reminded himself to tell the triplets about that. He didn’t want to freak out.

**_Reds:_ **

**-Rape fantasy**

**-Abandonment (to the submissive)**

**-Scat**

**-Watersports**

**-Humiliation (public)**

**-Blood play**

**-Knife play**

**-Insect kink**

**-Breath control (choking)**

**-Cock and Ball Torture**

And that was it for Harry. Louis quickly skimmed over Edward and Marcel’s files as they seemed to be arriving. The triplets all had similar lists of reds, yellows, and greens. They especially seemed to enjoy spanking, and anal and oral sex. Not that Louis minded.

“We’re here,” Marcel announced.

Harry and Marcel unbuckled their seats and exited quickly, unlike Edward who took their time. Louis was struggling to open the door. Thankfully, Edward came to his door and opened it for him from the outside.

“C’mon, princess, we don’t have all day,” Edward smirked.

Louis blushed at the nickname and hurried to get out. He stumbled a bit and Edward caught him. Unlike what Louis had been imagining, Edward’s hands were warm and soft. He had been expecting cold, calloused hands.

Louis turned to look at the triplets’ house and gasped. “This isn’t a house, it’s a fucking mansion!” he huffed.

The ‘house’ was giant and elegant. The walls were a crisp ivory white, the windows were neat and flawless and the pathway leading to the house was made with gray and blue flat pebbles.

“This will be your new house for the rest of your life,” Edward said, forest green eyes crisp as ever. “Have fun being trapped this house infested with ghosts and evil spirits.”

“Oh, don’t listen to him,” Marcel said, rolling his eyes. “He’s talking bullshit. There’s a pool and a gym and there lots of space for you to enjoy yourself in.”

“Can we have a sex room, please?” Harry begged Edward, who was obviously in charge of his siblings as the oldest.

“What in the hell is a sex room?” Louis grumbled.

“A place where my horny brothers and I can fuck you and get you pregnant with our babies,” Edward said.

“Oh,” Louis said, going bright red. He couldn’t help but feel a bit overwhelmed. This was the first day with his Alphas and they already wanted babies!

As if reading Louis’ concerned mind, Marcel said, “Don’t worry, Louis, we won’t be doing that until you want to. Your happiness and safety is very important to us. Right, guys?” Marcel gave his brothers a pointed look.

“Yes, and babies are very important as well,” Harry said with a very eager nod.

Marcel groaned, face palming, and said, “Sorry, Lou, Harry has a bit of a pregnancy kink.”

“A bit?” Edward scoffed.

“I know, I read that on his file,” Louis replied dryly to Marcel, ignoring Edward’s incredulous tone.

“You lads gonna come in anytime soon?”

Harry’s voice caught the others’ attention. The curly-haired lad was holding the door open, looking impatient.

Louis was directed to sit down on the also ivory couch. Marcel decided to keep Louis company while Harry went to fix up some tea and Edward to do Edwardly-things. “How come there are so much ivory-coloured things?”

“Edward’s favourite colour,” Marcel said. “Surprisingly, I know. It’s the complete opposite of his soul.”

“I heard that!” the oldest triplet snapped as he entered. He carelessly tossed a package of blank pages and multi-coloured pens. He sat down beside Louis said, “So, princess, what do you think of this house?”

“It’s big,” Louis answered honestly.

“That’s all you’re going to say?” Edward said scathingly, giving him a disappointed look.

“What did you want me to say?”

“Oh, god,” Marcel groaned.

“Godly,” Edward answered promptly, ignoring the youngest triplet. “Beautiful. Like me.”

“Is Edward already trying to corrupt our poor princess?” Harry asked knowingly as he set the try down.

“Only I call him princess!” Edward snapped, eyes flaring. “You two have to find another name; I call dibs on ‘princess’!”

“I brought milk, cream, sugar, by the way. I didn’t know what you liked, Lou.” Harry made a point of ignoring Edward and sat down on the armchair.

“Thank you,” Louis said politely.

“Edward, just shut your pretty mouth and pick the pen up,” Marcel ordered, completely ignoring the fact that he was youngest and bossed his older brothers around – he _was_ the sensible one, after all.

“Why do I have to write?” Edward grumbled, but did as he was told.

“Because you have the best handwriting.” Marcel gave him a look that clearly said, ‘ _are you stupid?_ ’ “Just bloody write the rules down, okay?”

“Rules?” Louis asked.

“Rules,” Harry confirmed. “We need a stable relationship. We’re going to have rules that you’ll do your best to follow, right?”

“Right.” Louis nodded.

“Why in the world were you writing that?” Marcel yelled at Edward, glowering. “That’s just a waste of paper!”

“You said to write,” Edward said in a bored tone.

Marcel growled and ripped the page, crumpling it up. “You’re such a pain in the ass.”

“So are you,” Edward retorted.

Louis grinned.

Thank god he had gotten Alphas he liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and tell me what you thought! 
> 
> Come talk to me at:
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hope that this chapter was worth the wait ;) this chapter mainly consists of humour, and cute fluff. Enjoy! xx

“Rule number one, Louis is not allowed to swear.”

“Um,” Louis said, a bit timidly. He didn’t want to anger his Alphas already.

“Go on, princess,” Harry said kindly.

“Hey!” Edward snapped. “I told you already, find another nickname for him!”

“I don’t … what about during the times we’re in the bedroom?” Louis asked timidly.

“You mean when we’re fucking you so hard that you’ll be moaning for us to let you come?” Edward checked. At Louis’ blush, he continued with a smirk. “I’m tempted to say even then you’re not allowed to swear, just because I know that you’ll end up swearing. It’ll just mean that I get to smack and look at that delicious bum of yours even more.”

Louis flushed.

“Edward,” Marcel chastised, giving him a look. He gave Louis a kinder and much less harsher look. “Rule number one, Louis is not allowed to swear, unless he has his Alphas’ explicit permission or if he’s in the bedroom.”

“Sex room,” Harry corrected.

They all ignored him, making him pout.

“Rule number two, Louis will not lie to his Alphas or any other authority figure, _except_ for when it comes to his safety,” Marcel said, giving Louis a look.

Louis nodded. He didn’t have any objections to that.

Eventually, all the rules were written down in Edward’s fancy handwriting and hung up in the wall where they could all see it.

_ Louis’ Rules _

_Rule #1: Louis is not allowed to swear unless he has his Alphas’ explicit permission or unless he’s in the bedroom._

_Rule #2: Louis will not lie to his Alphas or any other authority figure, except for when it comes to his safety._

_Rule #3: Louis will be obedient and thoughtful for his Alphas, and will try his best to please them._

_Rule #4: If there are guests, then Louis will politely help make sure that they are comfortable, regardless of how he feels towards them._

_Rule #5: Louis will not touch himself sexually without his Alphas’ permission._

_Rule #6: Louis will always safeword if he feels uncomfortable. Safewords are: RED for stop immediately, YELLOW for pause, and GREEN to keep going._

_Rule #7: Louis will accept all punishments without any arguments or signs of aggression. If he feels that his punishment is unfair, then he will talk to his Alphas like a civil person._

_Rule #8: If Louis is stressed out about something, he is to tell at least one of his Alphas for help._

_Rule #9: Louis will be respectful towards his Dominant figures._

_Rule #10: Louis will ask beforehand to do something._

“There will probably be changes in these rules as time goes on and we get to know each other even better,” Marcel said to Louis, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, munchkin?”

“Yep,” Louis said. “Seems good to me.”

“Well, we’re done with the rules. Unless you have anything else to add, princess?”

Louis went to shake his head, and then paused, giving the triplets a hesitant look.

“What is it, Lou?” Marcel asked.

Louis blushed at the nickname. “I, er, there’s something I want.”

“Well, spit it out,” Edward said, rolling his eyes.

“Ed,” Marcel scolded.

“Don’t call me that, Marcy.”

Ignoring the Alpha, Marcel turned back to Louis and said, “Go on, Lou. What is it?”

“I … I was wondering if we could have a date?” The moment the words fell from his lips, Louis regretted it immediately.

Sure, people went on dates, but matched couples rarely did so. The triplets probably thought it was weird.

“Of course!” Harry squealed, eyes brimming with happiness.

“We’d love to,” Marcel chimed in, smiling kindly at Louis.

Louis let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m first,” was all Edward said.

The others gave him a surprised look, not expecting him to be so eager. Edward smirked at Louis and said, “Will you go on a date with me, Princess?”

Louis blushed, grinning and said, “Yes.”

“Where will you be taking him, Ed?”

“Don’t call me that,” Edward snapped, eyes flashing.

Marcel snorted and said, “Knowing Edward, he’ll probably take Lou on a serial killer mission for the date.”

Louis laughed before staring and saying, “Wait, actually?”

Marcel just shrugged. “It’s Edward. What do you expect?”

**********

It was by law that Omegas were given at least a week to pack their stuff and prepare to move in with their Alphas. Louis was fumbling for some clothes and couldn’t help but yet again admire the glistening pure white gold bracelet on his wrist with the initials ‘ _H.E.M_ — it stood for for Harry, Edward, and Marcel.

It had been the triplet’s gift towards him. Louis’ gift, the shining silver bracelet with glistening blue-green gems, had been given to the Styles brothers in exchange.

“Sorry it’s only one gift,” Louis had apologized. “I didn’t know I would be matched with three lovely Alphas,” he teased.

The brothers had shook his head at the apology and Marcel had just stated, “Don’t worry, love; it’s the thought that counts.”

Louis was now panicking. Edward had stated by text that he would arrive at Louis’ house by 1 o’clock sharp. It was 12:45 at the moment, and Edward had left orders to dress moderately fancy.

 _What the fuck is ‘moderately fancy?’_ Louis screamed in his head. Eventually he gave up searching for clothes and called, “Dad!”

His dad stepped into his room with a questioning look. “Yeah, Lou?”

“I need help,” Louis pouted. “I can’t find any good clothes.”

Understanding appeared in the older man’s eyes and he stepped in fully and shut the door behind him. “Well, what did your Alpha say?”

“He said ‘dress moderately fancy’,” Louis grumbled.

“That’s it?” Louis’ dad checked with an amused smile.

“Yes! And it’s not funny!” Louis pouted again. “What if I screw up and dress up exactly the way he didn’t want me to?”

Louis’ dad laughed and said, “Don’t worry, Lou. You won’t. And I have just the thing.” He rummaged through Louis’ closet and pulled out some dress pants and tossed it to the feathery-haired boy, ignoring the distasteful look that was sent towards the pair of trousers. Then his dad pulled out a button-up light navy shirt and said, “This will help bring out your eyes even more. And those pants will cling nicely to your curves and frame.”

Louis blushed and shooed his dad out, thanking him. He tried on the clothes and looked in the mirror. _Not bad, Tommo,_ he thought with a shrug, desperately hoping Edward would like it.

As a finishing touch, he pulled on a beanie on his head, sweeping his hair neatly. It was 12:55. He let out a sigh of relief at finishing on time. Who knew what Edward would have done or said if he was late?

 _Edward should be arriving soon_ , he thought.

He decided to wait downstairs, so he grabbed his phone and pocketed it before making his way down the stairs.

“Where are you going, Louis?” Daisy asked him.

“I’m going on a date with one of my Alphas,” Louis answered, now having trouble deciding his shoes. He settled for black converses and began to pull them on, struggling not to fall.

“Where is he taking you?” Daisy asked again, eyes shining with curiosity.

“I dunno,” Louis answered absentmindedly. “He said it’s a surprise.”

“I think he should’ve told you—”

The doorbell rang, interrupting his sister and Louis shot up, exclaiming, “He’s here! Oh god! I’m gonna make a fool of myself!”

“Have fun, Lou! And be careful!” his mum called from the kitchen.

“Alright!” Louis called back as he opened the door.

And there he was, Mr. Perfect.

Edward Styles stood there dressed neatly, even his shoulder-length curls falling into place perfectly. “Good morning, Princess,” the Alpha smirked.

“Hi,” Louis breathed.

Edward’s smirk became even bigger. “Like what you see?”

Louis blushed and dropped his eyes. Before he could say anything, Edward pulled him in for a tight hug, “You smell amazing.”

“So do you,” Louis breathed back.

“Eww! Mum, Louis and his Alpha are being inappropriate!” Daisy shrieked, interrupting their sweet little talk that they were enjoying.

“We are not,” Louis said, affronted. “Mum! She’s bothering us!”

Daisy huffed when Jay called, “Phoebe! Get back here and stop bothering Louis!”

“I’m Daisy!” she screamed back and shut the door.

Louis shook his head and turned back to his Alpha, who looked amused. “Sorry about that,” he said.

Edward smirked and said, “Don’t worry. I like little banters here and there.”

Louis followed Edward to the car, and shrieked when he saw it. “Is that an Aston Martin One-77?!”

Edward looked fairly impressed and said, “You know your cars, hmm?”

“This car is a fucking dream!” Louis spluttered. “Of course I know it!”

“Hey, don’t swear,” Edward said, lightly pinching his thigh.

“Sorry,” Louis said. “It slipped. Where are we going, though?”

“You’ll see,” Edward said with another smirk.

Louis huffed but got into the car, thanking Edward and blushing when the Alpha opened the car door for him.

Edward turned on the radio as they began to drive. “So, Louis, what did you do after we dropped you off at your house?”

Louis shrugged. “I just took a shower and went to bed, actually,” he admitted. “I was tired.”

“Mm. I see.”

Louis laughed and slapped the Alpha. “Hey, I’m driving!” Edward scolded, but was smirking. Louis could tell by the dimple that had formed in his cheek.

“Sorry,” he apologized half-heartedly. “But you sounded disappointed when I answered your question. Why’s that?”

“Just wondering … there doesn’t have to be a reason, you know.” Edward grinned at him. “Although, I thought you would have some … sexy time.”

“Sexy time?” the Omega repeated, then burst into laughter when he realized what Edward was implying. “You’re a dick,” he laughed.

Edward just grinned, not bothering to berate him for his language, instead shrugging and saying, “Thought I was hot enough to jack off to.”

Louis laughed and blushed. “Well, you are … immensely handsome,” he acknowledged. “But I don’t know if it’s enough hotness for me to jack off to.” He pretended to think on the matter, snickering when Edward made an offended sound.

“Excuse me,” the Alpha huffed. “I’m good-looking enough!”

“I’m not even allowed to touch myself that way,” Louis pointed out. “It’s against the rules.”

Edward made a grumbling sound and said, “God, Lou. Can’t even help me with an ego boost, I see.”

Louis erupted into giggles and teased, “I don’t think you need one, but okay.”

Edward made another offended sound as he pulled into a spot at the parking lot. He eyed Louis as the Omega got out, or rather, he eyed his scrumptious bum. Louis rolled his eyes and said, “Could you be any more obvious?”

“Why would I need to?” Edward said, sounding genuinely curious. “It’s mine now.”

Louis rolled his eyes in exasperation. Without saying any more on the matter (especially since it really was a pointless argument), he just turned to face the building they had stopped in front of and actually find out where Edward was taking him.

“Edward …?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “Where is this?”

“Why, it’s where most of my serial killer missions are directed,” Edward replied lightly.

Louis stared, dumbfounded.

The Alpha rolled his eyes. “It’s a restaurant.”

“Oh.” Louis’ cheeks filled with colour.

“Come along.” Edward ushered him into the classy restaurant.

“You told me to dress moderately fancy!” Louis spluttered as they were led to a table.

“I did,” Edward agreed, taking his seat and gesturing for Louis to do the same.

“In this!” Louis waved his hand around. “This amazing, expensive restaurant! I should be in a suit, not—”

“You don’t need a suit to look good,” Edward interrupted. “You’re beautiful already.”

Louis blushed and bashfully fiddled with his fingers. “T-Thanks,” he stuttered with a shy smile.

“I could just devour you …” Edward trailed off as he eyed Louis, making him hotly blush.

“Have you decided on your orders, sirs?” Their waiter approached them with a polite smile.

“Yes. I would absolutely love to devour my omega here. He’d taste like sweet honey …” Edward sighed dreamily.

Louis groaned and hid his red face in his hands, hearing the waiter chuckle. “Just waters, please,” Louis said quickly, saying the first thing that popped into his head.

“Would you like an appetizer?”

“Yes, please.”

“And for your main?”

Louis listed off the first thing he could see in the menu, making the waiter smile as Edward continued to dreamily stare at him. “Of course. Coming right up!” The waiter left to go fetch their waters and appetizer.

“You, Edward Styles, are embarrassing,” Louis laughed.

Edward smirked. “Only because I love seeing your cheeks tinted with blush. Makes you look all pretty and cute.”

“Excuse me, I’m manly,” Louis said, affronted. He clapped himself on the chest, making a loud slapping noise, then winced in slight pain.

“Mhm.” Edward’s tone was unimpressed.

Their appetizer was an assortment of breads with butter or cream cheese on the side. “Mmmm,” Louis couldn’t help but moan when the crispy taste entered his mouth. “This is delicious.”

“Do you like it here?” Edward asked him.

Louis nodded, chewing and swallowing.

“Then we’ll have to come here more often,” Edward mused, taking a small bite. “Don’t get yourself too full on it; we still have our main dish.”

“Come here often?” Louis spluttered. “Edward, this is expensive!”

“I know, Princess,” Edward said dryly. “I’m the one who prepaid it, after all.”

“H-How—”

“How do we have so much money?” Edward cut Louis off.

The Omega nodded weakly.

Edward didn’t seem fazed by Louis’ astonishment. “Well,” he began, taking a sip from his water, “charming little Harry is a model. I own a company with an expertise with modeling. Quiet Marcel is a writer. With those three jobs combined, we do earn somewhat of a fair amount, Lou.”

“How have I not heard of you three before, then?” Louis said dumbly, still in shock.

“Maybe you’re just one of those people who always live under a rock,” Edward replied with a smug smile as their main dishes arrived.

“Hey!” Louis said, affronted.

Edward grinned, his dimples prominently popping out.

Louis forgave him instantly.

As Louis ate, he found that Edward kept staring at him — and by staring, he meant _staring._ He wouldn’t tear his gaze away from him, even when popping a piece of cut up steak into his mouth. “What is it?” he eventually asked after chewing and swallowing his delicious steak.

Edward sipped on some water, wiped his mouth with a napkin, and smirked. “I was just mesmerized by your beauty.”

Louis blushed and giggled. “Stop!” he grinned. “You’re making me blush.”

“That’s the point.” Edward smirked. “You look even more gorgeous with your blush. Besides,” he leaned forward, so close that their noses almost touched, “you’re cute when you’re acting all shy.”

“Excuse me? Acting?” Louis laughed. “Why’re you so close to me? People will stare!” He giggled again, unable to stop himself.

“Mm.” Edward’s lip tilted upwards in an even bigger smirk. “You know that inside of you, you’re desperate to please.” He brushed his lips over Louis’ collarbone, making the omega moan silently, a whisper of breath escaping from his lips. “You _want_ us.”

Louis whined when Edward drew away. The Alpha continued to eat as if nothing had happened. Louis traced his collarbone where Edward’s lips had just been, whimpering again when a bit of slick escaped from his hole. He saw Edward’s nostrils flare, signaling that he smelled the sweet scent of the omega’s slick.

“Oh, I’ve got you all excited,” Edward purred.

“You do not!” Louis huffed and scrunching up his face cutely, just wanting to be difficult. “I was thinking of Harry, for your information.”

Edward gasped, dropping his fork and knife, looking aghast. “H-Harry?” the Alpha spluttered.

Louis laughed. “I’m joking.”

Edward cleared his throat and regained his composure, though he did stab his steak a little harder than necessary. “I knew you were.”

Louis just laughed.

Their dessert was a sundae with a cherry placed perfectly on the top. Edward grinned. “You know,” he said as he took a spoonful of the sugary delight, “I’m quite enjoying myself with you.”

“I’m going to accept that as a compliment,” Louis teased. “You know, when I first saw you, I seriously thought you were going to kidnap me and subject me to experiments or something. Just the dark look you had on your face was enough to scare me. But now I see that you’re like a big, soft teddy bear.”

Edward choked. “A t-teddy bear?”

Louis smirked, laughing under his breath. “Mhm.” He nodded very seriously. “You’re adorable.” He reached out to pinch Edward’s cheek, giggling when the Alpha grumbled.

They finished their meal quickly, Louis groaning as he felt how full he was.

“You had a good meal, didn’t you?” Edward teased with a laugh.

Louis pouted. “You’re the one who kept ordering me food,” he retorted good-heartedly.

“Mhm.” Edward sounded unimpressed by his excuse. “My mouth is terribly sweet from the sundae. I’m going to order another glass of water for us.”

Louis thanked the waiter when he brought them their drinks right away, giving a smile to him.

“You’re very polite,” Edward observed, taking a sip. “Excellent manners.”

Louis blushed and smiled shyly. “Thank you.”

“Well, would you look at this?”

Louis jumped when he heard a loud voice boom from behind them. A man chortled and slapped his hand down on the table. “EDWARD!” he boomed, making heads turn towards them at the loud voice. “I see you’ve finally gotten yourself an Omega.”

Edward smiled, but Louis saw that his smile was tight, his lips pursed.

“Yes, Mr. Bohr, my brothers and I have found our match,” the Alpha replied in a much quieter tone than the other man.

“Oh, Edward, what have I told you about calling me that?” The man grinned, and Louis saw that he had a gold tooth — it could be seen very prominently. “Just Abe is fine.”

“Of course,” Edward replied easily. “Now, if you will excuse us—”

“Oh, no! I must have a chance to talk to this wonderful omega who had the luck to be matched with you!” Bohr interrupted, laughing.

 _Even his laugh is obnoxious,_ Louis thought, barely managing to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He was shocked when Bohr roughly grabbed his chin with his calloused hand, and turned his head around to each side.

“Oh, you’ve got a pretty one,” Bohr chortled.

“Let him go,” Edward said, tone dark. “Right now, please, if you don’t mind, Mr. Bohr.”

Bohr, thankfully, obeyed, releasing his firm grip on Louis’ chin.

“Thank you.” Edward stood up, expression none too happy. “We’ll be leaving now. Get your jacket on, Louis.”

Louis hurriedly obeyed, wanting to get as far away as possible from this man called Bohr.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Louis couldn’t help but ask, “Who was that man? Bohr, or something like that?”

“No one of importance,” Edward replied, his face finally relaxing from where it had stiffened while speaking with Bohr.

Louis scrunched up his face. “I didn’t like him.”

Louis could’ve sworn that he heard Edward mutter under his breath, “Neither did I. I still don’t,” but he chose not to speak on the matter.

“You know, Haz, Marcy, and I always used to take walks,” Edward said suddenly, looking much happier now that he was away from the Bohr. “We still do. When you move to our house, you’ll be taking walks with us. It’s good for your health.”

Louis grinned, about to make a cheeky comment, when he felt a hand slap his arse. He flinched and let out a squeak, turning to see a man run past him with a cocky smirk. “Nice arse,” the man sniggered. The man stopped at a lamp post and lit up a cigarette, grinning as he stuck it into his mouth.

“Ow!” Louis hissed, as pain bloomed in his bum.

“Why?” Edward was immediately on him, eyes wide. “What’s wrong?”

Louis shook his head, hiding behind his fringe. “No, it’s nothing.”

“No.” Edward took a hold of his chin firmly and made eye contact with him. “What happened? Did someone hurt you?”

“No, I just …” Louis sighed, defeated. “Some man slapped me on the arse, but I’m okay. It was just a slap.”

He groaned when he saw Edward’s gaze darken. “Who is it?” the Alpha growled.

“Edward, don’t—”

“No,” Edward interrupted. “Who is it?”

“Him.” Louis indicated with a tilt of his head the man who still had that arrogant little smirk on his face. He exhaled, sending a cloud of smoke into the air.

“Bloody bastard,” Edward growled, rolling up his sleeves and cracking his knuckles.

“No, Edward,” Louis begged. “Don’t. Please. I-It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not, princess.” Edward refused to listen to him, glaring daggers at the man who seemed oblivious to the impending threat that was soon to approach him. “That delicious bum is mine. Only I get to touch it.”

“I’m a little scared of what will happen when one of your brothers touches my bum in the bedroom,” Louis commented, giving up on stopping the Alpha.

“Oh, they’ll get their castigation, too,” Edward smirked. “It just won’t have permanent physical damage on them, unlike this bloody twat.”

“Cas-what?” Louis asked.

Edward ignored his question and just approached the man. He ripped the cigarette out from where it was placed in between the man’s teeth.

“Oi! What’s your problem?” the man snarled. “Wastin’ a bloody good cig like that.”

Edward just silently glowered.

“Do I know you?” the man sneered, bending down to pick up the still partially-lit cigarette.

“No,” Edward said simply.

“What?” The man paused in his actions, still bent over, and cocked an eyebrow. “What did you just say?”

“No, you don’t know me,” Edward continued smoothly. “But you _will_ be acquainted with my knee soon.”

“Listen, you little—”

Before the man had a chance to continue his sentence, Edward jerked his knee upward and right into the man’s nose.

Louis flinched when he heard a cracking noise. There were a few gasps from the people who were passing by.

Edward straightened, dusted off his knee, and headed back to the gaping Louis. “That good enough for you, princess?” Edward asked with a smile, acting perfectly normally as if he hadn’t just broken someone’s nose.

“I never asked you to do that,” Louis said weakly, watching the man wipe blood from his nose.

“I know.” Edward shrugged. “But he deserved it, either way. Come along, now. Let’s get you home.”

“Why’d you do it?” Louis asked, genuinely curious. He shyly slipped his small hand into Edward’s big on when offered.

“It was the closest to a serial killer mission I could get,” Edward replied, looking smug.

“You’re unbelievable,” Louis grinned, laughing, as they walked to their car. “Breaking someone’s nose just because they slapped my bum?”

“It’s my bum,” Edward told him.

“Well, I beg to differ,” Louis said, affronted. “It’s attached to my body, so therefore, it’s mine.” He froze when Edward stopped.

The Alpha slowly turned and faced him. They were so close that their chests were touching. Louis swore he could feel the deep, continuous ‘thump-thump’ of Edward’s heart.

“Do I need to show you?” Edward purred into his ear, his warm breath making Louis shiver. The green-eyed Alpha wrapped his arms around Louis in a big hug before his hands moved down to his arse, where he squeezed lightly and breathed, “Mine.”

Then he pulled away, leaving Louis breathless.

Edward continued walking as if nothing had happened. Louis stumbled but caught up to the Alpha. “You’re amazing,” was all he could say with an admiring smile.

“I know,” Edward replied with an arrogant smirk. “I’m hot.”

Louis laughed and rolled his eyes. He reached up, wanting to take Edward’s hand and hold it. Their fingertips barely brushed when Edward yanked his hand away, so jerkily that it made Louis flinch.

“You don’t want to hold hands?” Louis asked quietly.

Edward’s eyes widened. “N-No, it’s not that,” he stammered.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” Louis assured. “It’s fine.”

“I’m sorry, Lou,” Edward sighed, running a frustrated hand through his curls. “It’s … it’s hard to explain.”

“I understand,” Louis replied. “Where’s our car again?”

“Here.”

The car ride back to Louis’ house didn’t consist of much fuss, just laughing, giggling, and teasing jokes thrown at each other. Louis’ cheeks hurt from smiling so much, feeling genuinely happy.

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Edward said kindly when they got out. “It’s getting late. Don’t want another hand other than mine to be on your arse,” he commented, gaze turning dark at the memory.

Louis rolled his eyes and laughed. “You’re never going to let that go,” he chuckled.

“Nope.”

Louis stopped when they were in front of the door of his house. He turned around only to find himself standing face to face with Edward, their bodies close.

“Thank you for the wonderful date, Louis,” Edward said with a genuine smile.

“I’m the one who should be thanking you,” Louis replied. He giggled when Edward reached out and ruffled his hair, blushing.

“I’ll see you in a week,” Edward told him. “Be safe. Don’t do anything stupid. Don’t let Harry get you into trouble when he takes you on his date. Tell me if he does. I’ll make him sorry. Tell me if someone slaps your arse again, or—”

“Okay, mum!” Louis interrupted teasingly. He opened the door, blew a kiss at Edward.

The Alpha smiled back before he turned around, walking back to his car.

“How was it?” his dad asked him. “Good?”

“Yeah, it was great.” Louis headed upstairs, exhausted from his outing with the oldest Styles triplet. He sat down on his chair and sighed as he watched Edward’s car pull out of the driveway and head back onto the road. He was a little disappointed that nothing else had happened, being honest.

 _Next time,_ he told himself. _Next time, he’ll kiss me for sure._

**********

“How was it?” Marcel called when he heard the door open and abruptly close. “Did it go well?”

“Yes.” Edward sat down on the couch and stole the remote control from Harry, flipping through the channels with a bored expression.

“That’s it?” Marcel asked, raising his eyebrow. “Nothing else than just ‘yes’?”

“What else am I supposed to say?” was Edward’s reply.

Marcel scoffed. “You’re pathetic.”

“Fine!” Edward let out a huff, throwing the remote control at Harry when the middle triplet snickered. “It was good. We had a good meal at a restaurant, and I am sure that I was charming.”

“As always,” Harry commented dryly.

“Please don’t tell me you made a fool of yourself,” Marcel begged desperately.

“Hmm.” Edward’s face contorted into one of thoughtfulness. “I don’t think I did. I told him about myself and a few facts about you two as well.”

“What did you say?” Marcel asked, already fearful of the answer.

“My dick is the biggest out of us,” Edward said, listing it off on his fingers. “Harry tried unknowingly deepthroating a banana when he was five. He also got attacked by a goat when he was ten; you failed a spelling test when you were twelve and mother beat your arse for it.”

“EDWARD!” both Marcel and Harry squawked.

“Did you say _anything_ that’s good?” Marcel spluttered disbelievingly.

“My dick is the biggest?” Edward offered.

Marcel groaned.

Harry reached over and patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Marcy, I’ll do better than him.”

“Hey!” Edward said, looking insulted. “I did very well if I do say so myself.”

“Yes, you did,” Marcel replied dully, not even bothering to argue with the oldest Styles triplet. “Just shut up. Please.”

Edward grinned and leaned back, looking extremely pleased with himself.

“Don’t worry, Marcy,” Harry said again with another pat. “I’ll do well.”

“You better bloody do better than Ed,” Marcel groaned. “And don’t call me that.”

“Thought you said I did well?” Edward asked, looking innocently puzzled.

“You know bloody well what you did!” Marcel huffed, glowering at his triplet. “Just … just shut up.”

Edward did so, leaning back once more.

“I won’t disappoint you when I go out with Louis,” Harry whispered.

“You’d best not,” Marcel grumbled. “Or I’ll have your arse.”

“I’ll make sure I talk to Louis about the sex room that we’re going to make.”

Marcel gaped.

Edward laughed maniacally as someone got speared right through the stomach in the movie that was ongoing on the TV.

Marcel groaned and face-palmed himself, wondering what sin he’d committed in his past life to have gotten stuck them as his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and tell me what you thought! 
> 
> Come talk to me at:
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the very long wait. I'm sure many people have given up and forgotten about this story, but thank you to those of you who haven't. I appreciate every single one of you readers :) A special thank you to my 230 subscribers for this fic! I love you all :) Enjoy! <3

“You're going again?”

Louis turned, raising an eyebrow, when he heard Phoebe’s accusing voice. “Yeah, I am. Why do you sound so surprised?”

“Thought you already went on a date with him?”

Louis smiled. “That was the other one. Three Alphas, remember?”

Phoebe just whistled. “You're going to have a lot of fun with them, then.”

Louis couldn't help but laugh at his sister. “Oh, shoo!” he chuckled. “I need to change!” He stuck his tongue out at Phoebe, seeing his sister do the same before running away, giggling. He laughed and shook his head at his sister’s silliness. He sure would miss them when he moved into his Alphas’ house … although, he was looking forward to officially living with the Styles triplets. It would be so much fun!

Louis pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and put on an Adidas shirt. Harry had told him to dress comfortably and to eat a light meal - not too much - before he came to pick him up. He tried to guess where the second Styles brother would take him. Edward had taken him on a restaurant and had beat up a man for touching his arse. Louis sighed, wondering what troubles would confront them this time.

Harry arrived shortly, exactly on time, just as Louis had expected. The Alpha was dressed sharply.

“Missed me?” Harry smirked.

“No,” Louis lied.

Harry grinned cheekily. “Sounds like you did, babe.” He pecked Louis on the cheek, making the Omega squeak and blush. Harry laughed. “You're adorable,” he grinned.

“And you're head over heels for me.” Louis poked at Harry’s chest, shutting the door behind him.

“Who wouldn't be?” Harry smirked.

Louis rolled his eyes, pretending to be nonchalant. “Don't suck up to me,” he said sassily.

“I'm not.” Harry grinned, opening the door of the car for Louis. “I just care for my omega very much.”

“Glad you do,” Louis replied. “You treat me like a lady.”

“You deserve to be.” Harry grinned at him charmingly, getting into his own seat. “Let's go, then! Don't want to waste any of our precious time.” He winked.

“Where are we going?” Louis couldn't help but ask.

“It's a surprise.” Harry winked at him again, sticking out his tongue childishly, making Louis laugh at the gesture.

They drove along, Harry singing to the radio. “You're actually a very good singer,” Louis commented.

“Of course I am!” Harry grinned. “You sound surprised. Did you doubt me, my pretty omega?”

Louis just giggled. His mind drifted deep into his thoughts. Although the three triplets physically looked the same, they seemed to be very different on the inside. Edward had been cold, mysterious, and protective. Harry, on the other hand, was a total charmer, bubbly, and a ray of sunshine. He couldn't help but curiously wonder how Marcel would be.

“What're you thinking about?” Harry asked.

Louis smirked, feeling a bit mischievous. “Your brothers.”

Harry gave a small yelp of protest. “And not about me?” he gasped.

Louis stifled his laugh. “Not at all.”

Harry pouted. “Louuuu.”

Louis grinned. “Awww, Hazza. Of course I'm thinking about you.”

Harry immediately brightened and he happily exclaimed, “Of course you were!”

Louis really couldn't stop the bubble of laughter this time. Harry was just too cute. Which led him to the thought … “How come you and Edward and Marcel are so different?” Then he blanched. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. He glanced at the Alpha, apprehensively wondering if he’d offended him.

Harry, however, seemed far from insulted. “Um, I dunno.” His voice was hotly husky, and Louis couldn’t resist a shiver. “I guess it’s just our personalities.”

“Your personalities are very different,” Louis acknowledged, keeping his eyes fixed on the road and trying not to fuck things up. He prayed that he wouldn’t say anything stupid. Even though he always did.

“I’m the cute one,” Harry offered with a dazzling grin.

“Of course you are.” Louis laughed. “Edward is terrifying.”

“Edward has a deep, dark soul,” Harry replied. “Who knows what goes on in his head? He could very well be planning out a serial killer mission. Maybe he’ll hunt down the git who slapped your arse.”

“Oh, gosh.” Louis buried his face in his hands. “He told you?”

“Of course he did.” Harry raised a brow. “It was the most entertaining story ever. Did he really rip the guy’s balls off and make him cry for his mummy?”

Louis gaped.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I should’ve known. Edward always exaggerates when he tells a story. Honestly, I expected at least Marcel to know he wasn’t telling the truth!”

Louis stayed quiet, not sure of what to say.

Harry, thankfully, seemed to understand, and continued talking. “Marcel’s excellent at catching liars. Never lets one slip past him — unless it’s Edward.”

Louis mentally noted to never lie to Marcel for future reference.

“He must be very observant,” Louis replied, deciding he couldn’t just stay silent.

“Very.” Harry nodded. He frowned and Louis saw a hint of sadness etched on his skin, though the Alpha didn’t take his eyes off the road. “I wish I was more like Marcy — or even Edward. Marcel is so intelligent, so observant. Edward’s a real charmer. He’s mysterious, enthralling, and sweet. And then there’s me.” Harry frowned.

Louis felt a pang of sympathy. He knew how it felt to be compared to siblings. “Don’t say that, Hazza. You’re wonderful. I love your personality. You’re charming, bubbly, and happy. You’re the one I’d go to if I needed cheering up.” He smiled at the Alpha. “Trust my word on this, Hazza. You’re brilliant.”

Harry smiled shyly back at him, soft dimples appearing in his cheeks. “You really think so?”

Louis practically fainted from trying to resist reaching out and poking them. He couldn’t resist the temptation and did just as he wanted. He extended his arm and gently poked Harry’s dimple affectionately. “Of course I do,” he said seriously. “You shouldn’t be comparing yourself with your brothers.”

“Alright.” Harry’s smile broadened, seeming much cheerier. “Thanks, Lou.”

Louis smiled, glad that Harry seemed to be feeling happier now. He enjoyed talking with Harry. He could listen to the curly-haired Alpha for days and wouldn’t grow tired of his voice. Harry was honest and easy to talk to. He wasn’t scared to show and express his emotions, which Louis admired. Louis could already tell that Harry would be the one to go to for advice.

Edward, on the other hand, had been amusing and interesting to talk to. Edward had been genuine and nice. His dry, dark humour had made him even more enjoyable to talk to. Louis was looking forward to his date with Marcel. These dates were definitely giving him more information about his Alphas.

“You’re distracted even though you’re in my presence?” Harry gasped, mockingly offended. The dopey grin on his face told Louis that he wasn’t actually affronted. “How could you? I thought I’d charmed you enough with my curls!”

“I was daydreaming about you,” Louis responded, then silently praised himself for being so smooth.

Harry chuckled. “You’re unbelievable.” He turned his head back onto the road, giving Louis a nice view of his side profile.

 _He could cut me with his jawline,_ Louis thought. _Those lips. They’re going to be sinful, I can already tell. Holy shit, his tongue just licked at his lips. I bet he has a big cock._ At his last thought, he flushed. Where had that come from? He continued to stare at the Alpha, tempted to run a hand through Harry’s curls, but the Alpha was still driving. He wasn’t even sure if Harry would like that. He kept his hands to himself.

“Where are we going?” Louis asked.

“You already asked me,” Harry replied, looking amused. “I’m not going to tell you.”

“Harry Styles, are you kidnapping me?” Louis joked.

“Anyone would want to kidnap you, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry smirked. “Doesn’t everyone want a precious gem worth a billion?”

Louis felt his cheeks redden at Harry’s words. “You’re too flattering,” he murmured, bashfully fiddling with his fingers now.

“I only speak the truth.” Harry sounded smug as he shrugged.

They continued to make small talk until Harry exclaimed, “We’re here!”

Louis straightened in his seat, eager to find out where they were. He soon realized where they were when he saw an Alpha and an Omega carrying a pair of figure skates.

Harry positively beamed. “It’ll be so much fun, Lou,” he said happily, looking for a place to park the car.

“Harry, I dunno how to skate,” Louis admitted.

Harry’s smile didn’t falter. “Don’t worry, Lou,” he beamed. “We can get someone to help us skate. I’m not too great at it either, but I’m sure we’ll learn.”

Louis groaned jokingly. “Are we gonna leave here with broken bones?” he laughed.

“Let’s hope not.” Harry winked. “Ah, here we go!” Harry parked the car and turned off the car’s engine. He quickly got out and Louis made a move to open the door, but the Alpha had already made his way around the door.

“Harry!” Louis squeaked when Harry effortlessly lifted him out of the door. “I’m not that little!” he squawked.

“You sure, babe?” Harry laughed good-naturedly. “It looked like you couldn’t step down from the car by yourself.”

Louis pouted. “You’re mean.”

“I know,” Harry agreed. “Only for you.” He wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders.

Louis blushed. “You’re too charming,” he teased. “Are you sure you should be out here? You don’t want Omegas falling headfirst for you.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry pulled him towards the skate rental station. “I’ve only got eyes for you.”

Louis was tempted to stick his tongue out at all the nearby, unmatched Omegas who were all staring at Harry not-so-subtly with hungry eyes. “Hazza,” he whispered. “Why’s everyone staring?”

“I’m a model, remember?” Harry smirked. “I do attract a few stares here and there, love.”

“Right.” Louis then recalled Edward informing him of all of their jobs. _Handsome, charming, and fucking rich,_ he thought. There was no way he had gotten matched with such lovely Alphas — three lovely Alphas. Maybe he was just in a coma and this was all a dream.

They headed into a building, as it was too warm for the lake to freeze over, and into an indoor skating rink. Louis looked around curiously, taking in his surroundings. The last time he had gone skating had been when Lottie had dragged him to the rink to watch her skate with her friends, as their parents had been too busy to supervise.

Harry’s voice called him out from his thoughts. “Yes, a size ten for me, please. Lou, what size are your feet?”

Louis bit his lip. “Eight,” he responded.

“One pair of size ten and one pair of size eight skates, please — or rather, size seven skates since they’re one size smaller. Oh, and could we also get an assistant to help us skate? Yes, thank you.” Harry grabbed the skates that were handed to them. “Such small, cute feet, babe,” he teased Louis.

Louis pouted. “I’m not small.”

“You are to me.” Harry grinned. “My small, pretty Omega.”

“Your Omega,” Louis agreed.

Harry tied his own skates easily and helped Louis with his own. “Edward’s really the best at skating out of the three of us,” he said. “But I called dibs on skating with you first.”

“Glad you did,” Louis laughed. “I’m definitely going to enjoy falling with you.”

“And falling for me,” Harry added smugly.

“No need.” Louis waved his hand dismissively. “I’ve already fallen for you.”

Before Harry could reply, a man — an Alpha, by the smell — had stepped up to them. “Hey, mates,” he greeted. “I’m Owen, pleased to meet you.” He shook hands with Harry, then Louis.

Louis frowned. He wasn’t sure if it was just him, but he thought the Alpha held onto his hand for longer than necessary. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was probably just overthinking; it was nothing.

“So you need help with skating, right?” Owen continued easily, eyes flicking to Louis — and specifically, _up and down_ his body.

Louis shifted, feeling a little uncomfortable, but he didn’t say anything. Harry hadn’t noticed, still finishing up Louis’ laces. Louis decided to stay quiet. He didn’t want to complain over what could very well end up being nothing.

“Yes, that’s right,” Harry responded. “Hope it’s not too much trouble.”

“Of course not.” Owen waved a hand dismissively.

Harry straightened and rolled his shoulders.

“Finished?” Owen asked.

“Thanks, Hazza.” Louis blushed as he thanked his Alpha. “Sorry for making you tie my laces.”

“No worries, darling,” Harry chuckled. He reached out to wrap an arm around Louis’ waist, but Owen clapped his hands noisily, making the Alpha jump and pull his hand away.

“Let’s get on the ice, then!” Owen exclaimed.

As Louis made his way to the skating rink, he thought he heard Harry mumble, “Cockblocker,” but he dismissed it. He was probably hearing things now too.

Louis looked behind him and frowned when Harry was nowhere in sight. He dismissed his anxious feelings quickly when he saw Harry speaking to the person at the rental station, seeming slightly miffed.

“So, out of the two of you, who's the one that needs more help?” Owen asked, easily stepping onto the ice.

“I've gone skating a few times with my brothers. Not too often, but I know the basics,” Harry offered.

“Great. So you know how to get up after falling, and how to skate?” Owen checked.

Harry nodded. “That's right.” He glanced at Louis. “Lou? What about you?”

“I've gone skating only once before in my lifetime,” Louis admitted. “And I didn't know how to skate even then. I just kinda fell and sat on the rink until everyone else was done.”

“Okay.” Owen clapped his hands. “How about you step in first, Harry? I'll help Louis balance.”

Louis watched the curly-haired Alpha step onto the ice smoothly. He desperately prayed that he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of Harry. “Don’t fall on your bum,” he joked.

Harry snorted. “’course not, babe.” He winked and spun around to face Louis after stepping on the ice, next to Owen.

Louis gulped, hesitating. He really didn’t want to fall in front of Harry — although it was bound to happen. He just didn’t want to start off their date with a tumble.

“Here, Lou, grab onto my hands.” Owen reached out.

Harry emitted a little growl, barely audible. “It’s Louis,” he reminded Owen stiffly.

“Right, Louis. Sorry,” Owen apologized. “The nickname is just so catchy. Feels amazing on my tongue.” When Harry wasn’t looking, he winked at Louis.

 _Pervert,_ Louis thought with a repulsed shudder. He just reluctantly grabbed Owen’s outstretched hands.

“Right, now, Harry, if you could move over so that I can help Louis step onto the ice, it would be wonderful.” Owen’s tone was slightly rude, and they could all hear it.

Harry, however, didn’t complain. He just raised an eyebrow slightly before moving backwards.

“Excellent.” Owen sounded pleased. “Step on, love. No need to be scared, you won’t fall.”

Louis wanted to retch at the sound of the nickname coming out of Owen’s mouth, and not Harry’s, but he ignored it for now. He stepped on, glancing at Harry, who seemed positively murderous, working his jaw. He seemed to be regretting his decision to ask for assistance in getting on the ice and skating around for a bit.

The moment Louis got on the ice, he immediately shuffled over to Harry and latched onto the Alpha’s arm. Harry wrapped his other arm around Louis’ waist possessively. “Are you uncomfortable?” he murmured, and Louis immediately knew who he was talking about.

“It’s okay,” he whispered back. Owen was probably just one of those horny, single Alphas who were desperate to get a pretty little Omega on their hands.

“Sorry, love,” Harry said softly. “I tried asking for another assistant, but no one else was available.”

“It’s okay,” Louis reassured.

Owen seemed indifferent to their obvious behaviour and mutterings about him. “Harry, you seem to be fine on the ice by yourself. You haven’t fallen yet, at least.” He chuckled. “Louis, you seem a bit wobbly. How about I hold your hands and skate backwards to help you keep your balance? Don’t want any bruises, hm?”

Louis glanced uncertainly at Harry. This was fairly a large amount of physical contact he was doing with someone else that was not his Alpha. He wanted to make sure Harry was alright with it.

Harry smiled at him, albeit a bit grimly. “Whatever you want, love. Don’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“Okay,” Louis responded, turning to Owen and outstretching his arms. He couldn’t stop a small, barely visible grimace when Owen grasped his hands a bit too eagerly. Louis wasn’t sure how Harry was keeping himself in control; how was he not ripping Owen’s head off yet?

“We’re going to take a few skirts around to get Louis comfortable before I’ll leave you two alone,” Owen stated.

 _Thank the lord,_ Louis thought scathingly. _Then I’ll be able to breathe properly. Almost feels like I’m suffocating from his idiocy._

“Harry, you can follow Louis and I behind us,” Owen called as he began to skate backwards, dragging Louis along with him. “C’mon, sweetheart, move your feet,” he chuckled. “I’m not going to just drag you around.”

Louis flushed, and began to skate forward, glancing down at Owen’s feet reluctantly to see the easiest way to move forward. He was delighted when he nearly cut through the leather of Owen’s skates at the sudden boost of speed. _Then I could cut off his toe next._

It was mostly quiet as they skated around. They had done three repetitions around the rink when Owen dropped a question. “So … you’re mated?”

Louis blinked, taken aback by the straightforward question. He tensed a little. “Not yet,” he said. “But soon. Harry is one of my Alphas.” He made sure to emphasize the last sentence.

“One of them?” Owen raised an eyebrow. “Are you one of those sluts who illegally go out for several unmatched Alphas?”

Louis choked, anger bubbling inside him. “Are you one of those horny, abusive Alphas who use their Omega’s holes and then toss them aside?” he muttered underneath his breath, barely audible.

Owen frowned. “Pardon? I didn’t catch that.”

“None of your concern,” Louis scoffed, feeling horribly aggravated. Did he really seem like a whore? Becoming an official, _unmatched_ couple was considered illegal. They were to let the matchmaking tests deal with everything. However, there were several rumors that there were Omegas who would go hunting for unmatched Alphas to try and get sex from them. Feeling offended, he huffed, “Do I seem like one?”

“Well, you mentioned _several_ Alphas, so I thought—”

“I can have more than one Alpha legally if that’s what my test results are,” Louis said coldly. “I’m not a whore looking for sex. Harry and his brothers and I were matched.”

“Ah.” Owen nodded. “Sweet.”

Louis didn’t even bother refraining from rolling his eyes. He opened his mouth to give Owen a piece of his mind when he heard a loud noise behind him, and an, “Oof!”

Louis spun around — surprisingly not toppling over — to see Harry fall and land with a painful sound on the ice. Louis stopped skating, worried. “Hazza!” he exclaimed. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Harry laughed, though the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“He’ll be fine,” Owen said, not letting go of Louis’ hands. “Keep skating.”

Louis frowned. “I want to wait for Harry.”

“He’ll be fine,” Owen repeated.

Louis let out a small shriek when Owen quickly moved forwards, dragging Louis along with him. “Ignore your Alpha. He’s fine, unless he’s a pussy who can’t take a little tumble.”

Louis frowned. “That’s rude.”

“Not if it’s the truth.”

“Well, it’s not the truth,” Louis snapped. “Listen, mister, I don’t know what you’re doing, but I’m sick of it. Get your fucking hands off of me.”

“Ooooh. Someone’s getting feisty.” Owen raised an eyebrow, just moving his hands down to Louis’ hips. “I like feisty Omegas.”

Louis slapped the Alpha’s hands away from his hips, spitting, “Fuck off!” but lost his balance. “Oof!”

“Are you okay?” Owen swept down. “How’s your bum? Let me check for you.” He lifted Louis up from underneath his armpits and grasped his bum, cupping his crotch in the front.

Louis shrieked and reared a foot back, ready to stab Owen in the shin with the blade of his skate when he was quickly swept away by large hands. He struggled to get out of the hands until he heard a deep, gravelly voice next to his ear.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s me, it’s Harry. Don’t worry.”

“Harry.” Louis relaxed immediately, though he was still a bit shaken up from what had just happened. He prayed that Harry hadn’t seen; he didn’t want to cause a huge fuss — even though he had technically just gotten molested. He shuddered at the realization.

“We’ve had enough of your service,” Harry growled. “You can leave now.”

Owen raised a brow. “My money? Will you be paying me directly, or at the front desk?”

Harry scoffed scornfully. “I think feeling up my Omega’s bum is enough to pay you.”

Louis stifled a giggle at that.

Harry watched in satisfaction as Owen left, throwing Harry a dirty look, and turned to Louis with a sigh. “I’m sorry he ruined our date, love,” he said apologetically, wrapping his hands around Louis’ hips. “I’m going to sue him. Literally.”

Louis just nuzzled into Harry’s chest, loving how safe he felt in Harry’s embrace. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “You don’t have to do anything.”

“No, I do,” Harry argued. “I’ll get Edward to help me. We can get him fired and press charges against him, or even better, get him put behind bars. He just sexually assaulted and harassed you, love.”

“It’s okay,” Louis repeated. He hated causing a commotion. He hoped Harry would just forget about the entire thing.

Harry didn’t seem too pleased. “No, it’s not alright.” He sounded extremely unhappy. “If it was Edward here with you, you wouldn’t have gone through that. He would have been able to protect you.”

Louis frowned. “Hey, don’t say that.” He gazed into Harry’s distressed green eyes. “Remember, I like you for who you are. You’re not Edward. You’re not Marcel. You’re Harry. It doesn’t matter what Edward would have done; you’re here and that’s all that matters to me.”

Harry smiled sadly. “Okay.”

“Skate with me,” Louis offered, trying to cheer the Alpha up. He reached out with a hand and smiled when Harry held his hand.

They skated together for a while, neither falling, which was surprising.

“I think you being here suddenly makes me able to do anything,” Harry suddenly said, gazing into Louis’ eyes. “You’re like my love drug — my three pills of ecstasy. Except I don’t take ecstasy, so this love is natural.” Harry slowed in skating and turned to Louis, tipping Louis’ chin up tenderly.

Louis felt the blood pounding in his ears. “You’re in love with me already?” he breathed, eyes flicking from the ground to Harry’s. “Love at first sight much?”

“I believe that one can find another attractive at first sight,” Harry murmured. “And that eventually leads to love.”

Louis bit his lip. Harry was so close to him that he could smell the scent of fresh mint on Harry’s breath. He wondered if the Alpha had purposefully chosen to chew mint gum before their date, or if he was just heavenly and perfect without even trying. Probably the latter.

Louis’ eyes fluttered shut when he felt Harry’s minty breath on his skin, and he suppressed a shiver.

Their lips had barely brushed when suddenly, Louis shrieked as he crashed down and landed on his bum. His face immediately heated up in embarrassment, and he knew then that he would never forget this moment in his life. He had just ruined the moment.

“Oops!” The little girl — an Omega, judging by the scent — seemed horrified as she stared up at Harry. “’m so sorry!” she whimpered, struggling to get up from the ice clumsily. “Please don’t tell mummy, she’ll be mad because she told me to be careful and not bother anyone and I’m sorry!”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Harry smiled, bending down to the girl’s level and smiling. “Don’t worry, we’re fine. And we won’t tell your mummy.” He chuckled. “Are you alright?” He reached out and lifted the girl onto his feet. “Hurt?”

The girl shook her head. “Sorry,” she just mumbled again.

“You’re fine; we’re fine. There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Harry smiled again, dimples appearing.

The girl quickly scooted off.

“You alright, love?” Harry chuckled, turning to Louis.

Louis stared at Harry lovingly. “You’re amazing with children,” he said, awed. If it were him handling that situation, he would have probably made the girl cry.

Harry shrugged modestly, looking embarrassed. “I love children,” he replied, lifting Louis up effortlessly onto his feet and dusting him off. He winked. “We’ll have our own eventually. You’d better give me a little girl so that I can name her Darcy and spoil her.”

Louis blushed bashfully when he remembered that Harry had a pregnancy kink. “I’ll be carrying your children for the rest of our lives,” he reminded. “Plenty of time.”

“Definitely,” Harry agreed with a smile. “I can’t wait to fill you with my babies.”

“Unless one of your brothers gets me pregnant before you,” Louis teased.

Harry seemed horrified at the thought. “Oh, gosh, no,” he groaned.

Louis laughed.

The rest of their time at the skating rink was spent happily with no further interruptions, though neither of them tried to make a move again. Louis was still slightly embarrassed but tried his best to ignore it.

When they got out from the skating rink, it was almost six thirty in the evening. Louis watched Harry undo his laces and thanked him bashfully when he helped him.

“Anything for my baby,” Harry cooed, making Louis giggle and lightly hit his bicep.

“I’m not a baby!”

“My cute baby.” Harry smirked and hugged Louis tightly.

Louis couldn’t stop himself from inhaling deeply, loving Harry’s smell. He wanted to tangle his hand in Harry’s curls but he doubted the Alpha would appreciate that, so he kept his hands around Harry’s waist as Harry stroked his back lovingly. Besides, he would get plenty of time to do that later.

Louis had been so lost in his thoughts that when Harry’s hands slid down from his back to his bum and squeezed, he gasped.

“My Omega,” Harry growled possessively in his ear. “I can’t wait to mark you as mine.”

Louis shivered and flushed when he felt himself produce some slick. He wondered if the scent was strong. Harry definitely smelled it, because he smirked and murmured, “We should probably get to the car before we get bombarded by horny Alphas.”

As they walked to the car, Louis saw Owen sitting at the front desk, seemingly bored, and couldn’t resist flipping him off with a smirk.

Harry hadn’t said anything, which was surprising. Louis had thought that the Alpha would scold him for his inappropriate behaviour.

He had to stifle a laugh when he glanced back and saw Harry flip Owen off as well.

**********

“Well, Mr. Tomlinson, that was an excellent date.” Harry grinned when he pulled up in front of Louis’ house. “It’s a shame I can’t keep you for any longer.”

“Thank you for the lovely date, Hazza,” Louis murmured, getting out of the car. He laughed when Harry, once again, swooped over and lifted Louis out of the car.

“Don’t want my sweet, small Omega to fall and get hurt,” Harry teased.

“I’m not small,” Louis complained with a pout.

“Mhm.” Harry drew Louis closer to him. “Of course you aren’t.”

“You’re making fun of me!” Louis stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms, pretending to be crossed. “Hmph!”

Harry laughed, dimples popping out, and Louis stared, yet again wondering how someone could be so perfect. “I’m sorry, babe. However will I make up for making fun of you?” He was chuckling as he spoke, looking extremely fond of Louis’ behaviour.

Louis grinned before smirking. “Perhaps with a kiss?” And wait — what? What had he just said? _Oh god, Louis, you’ve ruined the moment._ His heart thumped as he waited for Harry’s response. He prayed he hadn’t fucked everything up.

“Hmm.” Harry gave a devilish smirk. “Your wish is granted, my princess.”

Louis didn’t have a second to spare before Harry’s lips brushed against his own tenderly before taking more control and firmly pressing his lips against Louis’. Louis went slack, letting Harry dominate the kiss, lost in the moment. His eyes fluttered shut as they parted to breathe before attaching their lips again.

When Harry drew back, Louis let his eyes open and gazed into Harry’s emerald green eyes. He could smell it in the air; he knew they both could — the smell of Louis’ arousal and Harry’s hunger for Louis.

“Love you,” Harry breathed, eyes soft and filled with affection. “Be safe.” He kissed Louis one last time, on the cheek, before getting into his car and driving away.

Louis stared after the car for a few good seconds before touching his lips. They tingled underneath his fingertips, and he knew he wanted more. He wanted to kiss Harry again. _Patience,_ he reminded himself. He had time for that forever now.

He forced himself to turn around and enter the house. The feeling of exhaustion now filled his veins. He was glad that the date had gone well. Well, for the most part, not including Owen.

“Hi, Lou-Lou!” Fizzy exclaimed with a grin when he shut the door behind him. “Did you have fun? Mum just finished dinner!”

“It went great,” Louis replied.

“Did your Alpha kiss you?” Fizzy asked in a hushed tone. “Mum said I’m not supposed to bug you about it, but I just want to know!”

Louis laughed. “Well, yes,” he acknowledged.

“I knew it!” Fizzy hollered, running to the table, and Louis winced at the loud shout. “Eww! Louis, you kissed someone!”

Louis groaned, hanging up his coat, and face-palmed himself when he heard Phoebe and Daisy shriek from the dining table, “Ew! Louis kissed someone!”

“Yucky!” he heard Ernest shriek.

Everyone gasped and Louis ran into the dining room.

“What did you just say, babes?” Lottie gasped. “Say it again!”

“Y-Yucky.” Ernest rubbed his eye with a fist.

Everyone shrieked, freaking out over the fact that Ernest had just said his first word.

“Good job, Louis!” Daisy huffed. “You just made Ernest’s first word ‘yucky.’ You just ruined mum and dad’s bet on whether he’d say ‘mum’ or ‘dad’ first.” She slapped him on the back of his head.

Louis spluttered. “What did I do?”

Everyone just laughed.

Louis rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. “Thanks for dinner, mum.” He piled some mashed potatoes onto his plate, next to the piece of steak. He loved his family, even though they could be ridiculous at times.

He just laughed to himself and watched Daisy flick peas into Phoebe’s hair until she was scolded for it.

He hoped he would always be this happy even while living with his Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me at:
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422
> 
> Marcel's date is next!! Any ideas or requests for Marcel's? ;)  
> All ideas are welcome!


End file.
